Oracle Files: Magda Johnson 1
Characters * Sean Johnson * Angie Aimes * Magda Johnson Location * 531 N Yough Street, Cedar Creek, PA * February 3rd 2017, 2041 Local Time VOX Archive * Magda Johnson: door close: 2 instances, footsteps: 2 instances, sigh Well, here it is! Omega! 2 instances Well... the warehouse on top of Omega. * Angie Aimes: chuckle I know, Mags, I've been here many times... 2 instances Remember? You guys trained me and Ellie here. * Magda Johnson: chuckle Yeah, but we've made some changes since you were here last. 2 instances * Angie Aimes: Right, like the locks... * Magda Johnson: mechanism disengaging, door opens Yeah... We had a security scare... due to someone losing their keys. 2 instances, door closes * Angie Aimes: chuckle Was that Sean? 2 instances * Magda Johnson: scoff Would my dear beloved brother ever do such a thing? 2 instances, beep * Angie Aimes: chuckle I'll take that as a 'yes'. * Magda Johnson: chuckle Yeah... He was out getting coffee when he heard what he thought was an alarm at the bank. elevator door opens, footsteps: 2 instances He ran into an alley, stripped down, threw his clothes in a dumpster, and then turned into a hawk to go investigate. beep, elevator door closes Only... * Angie Aimes: It wasn't a bank alarm? * Magda Johnson: No. It was a school bell... and when he went back to get his clothes, which had the keys in the pockets of his jeans- * Angie Aimes: Uh-oh... ding, elevator door opens, footsteps: 2 instances, elevator door closes * Magda Johnson: The garbage truck beat him to them... 2 instances * Angie Aimes: chuckle Oh no! Speak of the devil. * Sean Johnson: footsteps Angie! No way! 2 instances, cheek kiss, chuckle Please tell me you did not come all this way to join me and Julie for our anniversary! * Angie Aimes: Oh, yeah... It's the third, isn't it? chuckle No. I did not, but congratulations you! bumping shoulder * Magda Johnson: Brother, Angie came here to build us new high-tech armor and weapons. * Sean Johnson: Is that so? chuckle Cool! * Magda Johnson: Oh, and to tell us all she's now a lesbian! chuckle * Angie Aimes: Mags... sigh * Sean Johnson: Hey! That's cool, too! I'm all for it. I'm a big fan of lesbians. * Magda Johnson: You're a 'fan'? * Sean Johnson: Well, my sister is one... * Magda Johnson: Sean, I'm bi... * Sean Johnson: Are you now? chuckle When's the last time you were with a man? Hmm? * Magda Johnson: chuckle I am not having this conversation with my brother. * Angie Aimes: Uh... hold on now. Does this have anything to do with her and Liv? * Magda Johnson: We're not a couple, Angie. We're roommates. * Sean Johnson: Roommates... with benefits, sure. chuckle Yet, as much as they both say it's just a matter of convenience, Liv continues to occasionally date and yet my sister- * Magda Johnson: Your sister is a busy woman... Now drop it, Sean, before I drop you. crackling, chain rattling * Sean Johnson: Whoa. Hold up there! I was just teasing... I heard you two talking about my oopsie. chuckle Anyhow, gotta go. I think I hear Julie calling me! footsteps Trivia and Notes * Debut of Sean Johnson. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Liv Cavanaugh 1. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Sean Johnson 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Magda Johnson (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Sean Johnson/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Magdalena Johnson/Appearances Category:Shadow Risers/Appearances Category:Cedar Creek/Appearances